masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Armory
| upkeep_cost = | sells_for = | building_unlock = | unit_unlock = }} An Armory is a type of Town Building. It can be constructed in any town belonging to any race. A town must contain both the Barracks and the Smithy before it can construct an Armory. The Armory's base construction cost is . For most races, the Armory's primary function is to produce Halberdiers, which are strong mid-game Normal Units. The Halflings rely on the Armory itself to produce Slingers, who will make up their finest armies. The Armory also unlocks the next step in military production - the Fighters' Guild - which increases the quality of produced troops. A few races will need the Armory as a step towards the Maritime Guild, which can create a powerful naval force. The Armory has no continuous effects of its own, but still requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn for its maintenance. If you're pressed for Gold, an Armory can be sold back for . Description The Armory is an imposing structure, whose only purpose is to act as a storage house for the weapons produced at the Smithy. With better storage and distribution, the Smithy can afford to produce high-quality weapons - particularly the Halberd - which is then used to equip powerful troops. The building itself is a simple box-like structure, painted green on all sides. The wooden beams holding up its ceiling protrude out the sides. The Armory's only entry gate is securely defended by a strong iron trestle, and guards are posted outside at all times to ensure that the weapons stay inside until distributed to the soldiers. Races and Construction All Races in the game have access to the Armory. The need to produce and distribute weapons stronger than swords is imperative to the construction of any serious army, after all. A town requires both a Barracks and a Smithy in order to construct an Armory. If either structure is missing, the Armory cannot be built. In fact, if either structure is lost or sold off while the Armory is still in construction, the project will be canceled prematurely and cannot be restarted until these required buildings are rebuilt. Construction of an Armory costs . It is cheap enough to be constructed in any town fairly early on, though only major unit-production centers are likely to need it. Continuous Effects The Armory has no integral effects of its own. It is used only for unlocking further construction of Town Buildings and/or Normal Units. Unlocked Town Buildings Construction of the Armory will immediately unlock the Fighters' Guild. For some races, this will give access to much stronger units than the standard fare, but for all races this grants a +1 Experience level bonus to all units produced in the town - a major improvement in most cases. For the few races that can access the Maritime Guild, an Armory is one of the two components required for such a building. The Armory again provides a place to store powerful weapons, while the other component - the Ship Yard - builds the ships themselves. The resulting Maritime Guild is capable of producing Warships, which allow an empire to dominate the oceans (and, when weaknesses in the game balance are properly exploited, rule the world!). Unlocked Normal Units The Armory itself will unlock a common standard unit - the Halberdiers - for most races. The Halflings do not get Halberdiers, but instead receive one of the most powerful Ranged Attack units in the game - the Slingers. Other races do not receive new units from the Armory. Halberdiers are fairly common. The races that can build them include the Gnolls, High Elves, Klackons, Lizardmen, Orcs, Beastmen, Dark Elves, Draconians, Dwarves and Beastmen. For all these races, Halberdiers are a strong step up from Swordsmen, though their use is very similar: serving as main-line units to bolster the strength of any offensive or defensive army. Some Halberdiers also possess the useful Negate First Strike ability which protects them from cavalry charges. For the Halflings, the Armory unlocks the Slingers unit. Slingers are initially a basic Ranged Attack unit, but they are an essential (and often primary) part of any Halfling army. Slingers combine a decent Ranged Attack with and the Lucky trait, and as a result become amazingly powerful as they gain Experience. Again, Halfling armies are usually centered around the use of these dangerous units, making the Armory an essential structure for this race. Strategy Construction of the Armory is generally reserved for unit-producing towns; it is a pure military structure, with no economic benefits, nor is it required for any economic buildings. Even in those towns, it is often only present as a prerequisite for something later; while Halberdiers are superior to Swordsmen, they also cost twice as much. In fact, you may wish to sell an Armory in a captured town; and per turn may be more valuable than anything the Armory does for you. The only unit from an Armory that is likely to form the core of any army is Slingers; for other races this building should mostly be seen as a prerequisite for the Fighters' Guild, Armorers' Guild, Maritime Guild, or Fantastic Stable. Note that even those high end units that do not directly require an Armory can benefit from a Fighters' Guild or War College. Category:Town Buildings